fallen_bladesfandomcom-20200215-history
Takeda Clan
The Takeda clan's loyalties lie with Amegakure no Sato. A clan which possess an interesting ability and heritage, which has caused them much grief. Most members find themselves as protectors of the village borders. Their unique kekkei genkai known as Devil Bringer and gives the user incredible strength. Ideology "'Kinship" ' The very word that brought strength, meaning, and pride to the Takeda clan. In the darkest days of the Takeda clan, the Soft Devil known as Yoshiro sought to create something that would quell the very infighting that had been destroying the clan for generations. It became the force that ignited the hidden power that had been lost for years. This belief, this system, created a bond between the members of the clan that hadn't been seen in years. It gave purpose and meaning to the people who were lost, and it showed them that no matter how different they were that brotherhood was the only way the Takeda clan could prosper. By establishing this feeling amongst the clan, Yoshiro was able to inspire a burst of determination that gave meaning to everyone no matter what it was that they did. He was able to quell the constant thirst for power circling within the clan. Instead of ridding those factions who harbored hatred in their hearts from generations ago, he taught them the meaning of being able to work together again. Within time, they’d grow to accept one another as kin and move forward from the dark past they once held to so dearly. To ensure sure this bond stayed adamant long after his reign, he created a class of historians in which all those born into the clan would grow up with these values. Yoshiro established the rank of “Devil Preceptor” whose sole job was teaching the youngest members the history of the clan and the importance of kinship and family. This became one of the most important ranks in the clan amongst many others because of its immense responsibly. Only those who truly believed in Yoshiro’s system without question were chosen for this most honorable rank. Through this school that had been created within the clan, it became the only way one could tap into the true powers of the clan. By doing this it made sure that everything within the clan stayed in house. Therefore, there would never be divided factions amongst the clan ever again. Yoshiro also continued to earn the respect from the Ame Lord throughout his years of as the Devil King. He even managed to make protecting the borders of the village a permanent position for his people. This way he could get the village to see that his people no longer harbored the hatred they once knew. This was a new Era for the Takeda clan. Clan History Little seems to be known about the earliest history of the Takeda clan. The details of the earliest existing scrolls all seem to point to the same legend, however. It was that of a man who fell in love with a feminine entity not known to this world. The legend goes that there was once a woman who was cast out amongst her people. They believed her to bring mischief and evil to their village —which was just a few miles outside of what would soon become Amekagure No sato— because of her misunderstood “dark” powers of which she was unable to control. Witch. Monster. Devil. Those were the labels rewarded her for being born with such a burden. Perhaps “Devil” was befitting of her appearance; with her long pointed tail, her pointy ears, and the two horns erected out of her head. In reality, though, her heart was the complete opposite. All she ever wanted was to be one of them, but no matter what she did, she was always blamed for anything wrong that went on in the village. Droughts, disease, famine. It was all attributed to her uniqueness. To the villagers, she was a curse that needed to be expelled. The burden of being the bane of her people’s existence had begun to change her, and soon enough she became the Devil everyone had come to fear. One day, when a plague struck the village with no possible end in sight, desperation claimed the hearts of the villagers. The only possible explanation for the misfortune was that Devil Woman. They rioted and took their weapons to hunt her down. Backed into a corner for the last time, the Devil unleashed her uncontrollable potential, completely slaughtering the villagers. The only exception was a man who had managed to escape her clutches. It didn't take her long to find him, but when she did all she found was a man ready to accept his death. This confused the Devil. The man before her did not fear her, and instead accepted that she had every right to be angry with the people she slaughtered because of how they treated her. The hatred in her heart told her not to believe him. After all, he was one of the villagers so surely he had to be the same. "Let me be your salvation." The man spoke before closing his eyes and opening his arms to her, ready to accept death. To his surprise the once feared devil fell into the man’s arms almost instantly falling in love with him. Tears flowing uncontrollably, she embraced him with everything she had. A woman who had never known love had finally felt the aura of someone who accepted her. It was not what the man expected, but he accepted her embrace nonetheless and the two found peace within each other. She, the first Devil Queen and leader of the clan, and him becoming the first Devil King. In the end the man truly became her salvation. Together they had a child that would be the beginning of the Takeda clan, and thus its legendary power was born. The power that would ultimately pull the clan from the brink of destruction. Generations would pass by as the Takeda clan began to rise in prestige. They were a proud and noble clan, until a dark new age of clan leaders would arise. These leaders called themselves “The New Founding Fathers.” The New Founding Father’s leadership in the clan was defined by those who were direct descendants of the first King and Queen. “Purebloods”. Purebloods had become extremely rare due to outside breeding. Heirs and direct descendants are easy to point out. They are identifiable by their long black, devilish tails and pointy ears representing the original birthright of the Devil Queen. The significant other of the Devil King or Queen without a doubt would inherit the opposite title, but would not have any authority over the clan. They were just respected because of their ties to the clan leader, but this didn't mean they didn't play an important part in the Takeda community nonetheless. Purebloods, by tradition were the leaders of the Takeda. Their unique features were a symbol of the pride of the clan and by right, they are the only true clansmen able to lead and inherit the throne. There were, however, many Takeda clansmen who felt envious of the Pureblood’s birthright. They were consumed with feelings of hatred and greed. And thus a dark age of endless civil wars began within the Takeda clan. It was almost inevitable that it would destroy itself. There seemed to be endless factions within the clan fighting for their own self-interest. Constantly betraying their brothers. Their kin. These unfortunate events eventually led to the seeming demise of the Purebloods. The Takeda clan was doomed. Each faction seemed to come and go, ultimately meeting their demise by the hands of their own people looking to seek power in wake of their defeat. It wasn’t until the birth of a new Pureblood, Yoshiro Takeda that a light could be seen burning bright within the darkness. Yoshiro was the first Pureblood in what seemed to be ages, donning the Devil Queen’s tail and ears. Many within the clan saw his birth as a miracle and a sign. Others saw it as a threat to their power. Despite numerous assassination attempts, Yoshiro survived and grew into a fine shinobi. It was his dream to see the Takeda clan returned to it former glory. Yoshiro was dubbed as the “Soft Devil”, often known for being a kind hearted soul unlike many of his evil fellow clansmen. Yoshiro saw that something had to be done. He was the only one that could save his clan. The clan’s numbers declined more and more throughout the years as the factions sought to kill others in and out the clan for their own personal gain. Yoshiro knew that things had to be different, but during his earlier years he had no way about doing it. The clan needed organization and more importantly it needed purpose, but outside of that he knew that something else was missing from his people. He sought out guidance from those who advise his fathers and his grandfathers before him, but only a few shared his vision. He had to make something out of nothing. Yoshiro finally decided to create a very risky faction. An alliance, if you will called the Knights of The Devil. It originally consisted of three of the strongest, yet most untrustworthy and blood thirsty members out of the clan. The people thought the Soft Devil was foolish for this alliance. Yoshiro often doubted himself as well. But nonetheless he knew what he needed now was the trust of the clan, and if he could get the strongest to openly follow him then reformation would soon follow. He became the first Devil King in history to actually go out on missions with his fellow clansman. Despite all the chaos his members caused the village, he managed to bargain with the First Ame Lord into letting his clan be responsible for guarding the borders outside the walls of their village. With the village in constant threat of the wars, they found themselves getting plenty of action. Their lives being on the line every time they were called in. The forming of the Knights of The Devil seemed to work in the beginning. The original Knight’s names were Kenshin, Naomasa, and Teramune. They were leaders of the strongest factions within the Takeda clan, along with Yoshiro, the only living Pureblood. Knights only agreed because Yoshiro promised them a better way. A way they could all be satisfied with. He’d show them that together their power could know no bounds. But separate, none of them could win. Yoshiro was determined to display the power of brotherhood. Of kinship. The Knights were skeptical, and were sure they’d soon return to their factions to continue the infighting. But there was a small part in them that wanted him to succeed. Yoshiro had to prove he was fit to rule over the Takeda and that he would give his life for them. The Soft Devil and the Knights went out on many dangerous missions for the sake of the village. Their team work was lackluster to say the least. During many of their early missions, the Knights refused to help Yoshiro fight. Every single mission, though Yoshiro persevered, and came out even stronger than before. When asked why he would fight for people who would not fight for him, he simply replied “I am my brother’s keeper.” It wasn’t until one fateful day that something finally gave. On the brink of death, and completely humiliated by their enemy, the Knights were completely routed. Yoshiro as a last defense stood for his brothers and instructed them to flee back to the village and he’d cover their escape. The Knights didn’t understand why he’d do this for them even though they never believed in him. Yoshiro could only flash a smile. “I am my brother’s keeper.” With those words as he stood against an impossible foe, something had awoken within the Soft King. The power that had been lost so very long ago came back in that day and age. Yoshiro was only the second shinobi in history to activate the Devil Bringer. The Knights looked on with awe, and it became painfully clear that Yoshiro was truly the heir. The miracle. The savior that would bring the Takeda clan glory. Instead of fleeing, they rallied and were inspired by their King’s might. Together , the Soft Devil and his Knights overcame the obstacle greatest obstacle of the Takeda clan: kinship. They found it that day. Eventually, the Knights were also able to tap into the great power of the original King and Queen. Yoshiro had reunited the Takeda clan and with that saw a resurgence of a long line of Pureblood clansmen for generations to come. Since that fateful day, it has been tradition that the Pureblood descendants have always led the clan with chosen Knights as his closest allies and advisors. The powerful Takeda clan has since then always managed to hold strong to the ideal of kinship and powerful bonds. They stand, fight, and share with each other as brothers. This is the secret to their unwavering strength. Clan Hierarchy "Akuma Kingu - Devil King" - The Devil King, or in some cases throughout the history of the clan the Devil Queen is the head of the clan. This role can only be achieved by being born through the original lineage of the clan hierarchy. Those able to come into this position have the appearance of the original Devil Queen. Being born with pointy ears and a black devilish tail is the mark of one that is said to be a direct descendant of the Devil Queen. Being in this position bears a most important responsibility. It is the Devil King’s responsibility of having to uphold the values that were created by the Soft King, Yoshiro. This means maintaining the peace and unity amongst the clan that was once ravaged and in disarray. The Devil King is responsible for the selections of each major position in the clan as he sees fit to make sure that order is maintained. The head of the clan is also responsible for maintaining a good relationship with the Ame Lord. As of now, the clan has one of the biggest responsibilities in helping to protect the village boarders from intruders. This is also important so that the clan can continue to get proper funding from the village in hopes of continuing to build off the destruction caused by the infightings from the past. The Devil King is tasked with maintaining the prosperity of the clan. He must show qualities of a true king, being given the power of one. But if one is a tyrant, or appears to be a nuisance to the clan, an impeachment like the president is very possible. In worse cases, coup de tat. A Devil King must be willing to put his fellow clansmen first. "Akuma ōji - Devil Prince" - The Devil Prince, and in some cases throughout the history of the clan Princess in the next in line to the throne. The Devil King possess the power to appoint anyone that is a direct descendant of the original Queen as the heir to the throne. If he has multiple children, the youngest born could very well take the throne over the oldest, and naturally gender has no affect in the matter. Like the Kings and Queens before them they bear the appearance of the original Devil queen being born with pointy ears and a black devilish tail. The responsibility of the Devil Prince is to learn as much as they can from the current and past Kings and to try to become an even greater king. This means being involved with the other members of the clan, and learning everything they can about the values bestowed upon them by the great Devil King Yoshiro. Like the Devil King, the Prince is given a few individuals to be his guardians, advisors, and caretakers. This group of individuals becomes identified as the Guards of the Devil, or just Devil Guardian. Two of these guardians are hand-picked by the Devil King, and The Prince is able to personally pick two of his own. In past cases, the Guardians have been one who is not apart of the Takeda clan. These cases are extremely rare, however. The Guardianship is the highest honor amongst the clan. They are tasked with being by his side almost at all times. Making sure he doesn't get himself in trouble while be the very examples of what it will mean to be a family between the four of them. As Prince it is his job to learn through his relationship with them to learn what it truly takes to become King. The Prince’s position is one constantly under a spotlight, carrying the great burden of being a better King than the ones that come before him. The Prince is pampered, and his orders are followed, but the heir is not always guaranteed respect from the other clansmen. He has to earn that for himself. "Akuma No Kishi - Knights of the Devil" - The Knights of the Devil are the acting advisors and protectors to the Devil King or Queen. This was the first rank established by the Devil King Yoshiro after bringing the worst and strongest of the clan (during the Warring Factions Era) together in battles during the great war. This rank, like the Devil Guardians —who serve as guardians of the Prince — are responsible for making sure the acting leader upholds the values that were created by Yoshiro. In the beginning, this rank was simply achieved by picking the most influential and powerful amongst the clan. This was a ploy and show to display that even the strongest can work together for right cause. However, after establishing the ranks of Devil Guardian during the birth of Yoshiro’s first heir, the meaning behind it became somewhat similar to what he accomplished after that fateful battle. As the Devil Guardians, the Knights serve as a direct pipeline to the King and his people. They serve as his person guardians, advisors, and caretakers. The Knights are usually the only rank able to challenge the King directly without consequence. However, they obey his final commands with fierce loyalty. The Knights are fearsome warriors, the finest within the Takeda Clan. In many cases in history, the Knights have actually been more powerful than the King himself! Those who are chosen as guardians for the Devil Prince are to eventually become the Knights of the Devil once the heir takes over as King. This way the Devil King or Queen is always surrounded by his most trusted of people. "Akuma no kōken'nin - Guardian of the Devil" - To ensure that the beliefs and values of the Takeda are always passed down, the Devil King created another system. This one being similar to the one created for himself, instead it would benefit the growth of the heir to the throne. These specific people became known as the Devil Guardians. They were a group of people hand-picked by the King and Prince to watch over and guide the soon to be Devil King. This was to ensure the Prince and his Guardians could forge an unbreakable bond that would inevitably grow into future generations. This was a good way of making sure they understood the true meaning of Kinship and family. The King chooses the Prince’s bodyguard and caretaker. The Prince usually chooses his own advisor(s), usually a very good friend. The King choosing the Prince’s bodyguard and caretaker would teach each heir that things wouldn't always go as planned and that you won’t always see eye to eye, but also even in your darkest hours that the bond created amongst each other could never be broken. Yoshiro, who once surrounded himself by those who hated him learned through his conviction that the power of the kinship can always prevail. "Akuma puriseputā - Devil Preceptor" - Outside of the positions listed above, this is single handedly the most important position of the village. They have to do more work than anyone else in the village as the growth and stability of the clan depends on these very people so the Takeda clan can continue to prosper. They harbor the clan’s most prestigious responsibility and are solely in charge of making sure that everyone in the village understands and upholds the values of the clan. That means learning to work with the people around you and learning how to deal with their differences. It also means that the brotherhood built between their fellow clansmen can never be broken so long as you believe in one another. They are even responsible for the education of each member of the clan, and most importantly it is their job to teach the history of its clan, and its greatest power: The Devil Bringer. Those who do not fall into favor with the preceptors are doom to fall behind until they truly grasp the meaning of kin. Because without it, the clan could just as easily fall back into the darkness of which it came. Preceptors are teachers, historians, but most of all the finest warriors of the clan. They may not be the ones chosen by the King or Prince as guardians, but nonetheless they are never lacking in power. It is not uncommon for a Preceptor to be amongst the strongest in the Takeda clan, if not the strongest. Their complete knowledge of the Devil Bringer and the Takeda clan’s history knows no bounds. Clan Techniques The Devil Bringer The true power of the Takeda clan that was lost for generations before the Devil King Yoshiro awakened it in the ensuing chaos of trying to unite the people of this clan. This power transforms the right forearm and hand of the user. The transformation acting as a physical manifestation of the clans demonic power. The arm possesses superhuman strength, which it can also manifest through a larger, spectral arm. This arm can be used to pull objects towards the user from within a certain distance, and him towards them instead. The Devil Bringer is capable of pulling off amazing feats such as possessing supernatural strength. Which increases the physical power of the user. The people of the clan often use this to their advantage in hand to hand combats. The Devil Bringer itself is highly durable, which when combined with its strength makes it very useful for blocking attacks. Although the Devil Bringer is constantly glowing, the strength of the glow appears to be linked to several factors. Those include how much focus the user is putting into it. In others words how much control the user has over their chakra. The Devil bringer is also linked to the users own stamina, and even ones emotional state which actually triggers the activation. Because of this transformation most of the Takeda clan members tend to specialize in the art of Taijutsu. The Devil's Trigger A power only achieved by a few in the history of the Takeda clan. This form is the most powerful transformation of the Takeda clan and is the true form of the Devil Bringer. In this form the users physical prowess becomes even higher than the original stage. However, unlike the last form this ability isn't limited to the hand; the power is instead spread throughout the users body. Providing an equal amount of power on all cylinders. The transformation alone requires a certain level of chakra control as it can be pretty demanding given its substantial increase in power throughout the body. The transformation takes the form of a "demonic" ( Not to be taken literally ) silhouette, emitting an aura according to the nature of the users personality. The transformation acts as a projector of the users true self. Each form looking different than the next, and even being a different color than those who are also able to achieve this form. This ability also allows the silhouettes weapon to take the form of whatever weapon the user has. Each attack accompanied by the silhouette using a right-handed version of the attack, and in the process empowering the weapon to harness its strength at will. Members of the Takeda clan who achieve this stage of transformation tend to either already be, or eventually become master of weapons. Blood of the Devil Even though the members of this clan do not harbor any connection to the real devil that is spoken of in myths; the heirs of the family favor its look all the same. These people are referred to as the pure bloods of the clan as they have inherited most of the natural appearance of the first Queen. They favor her appearance by having features such as pointy ears and a long black tail. This look comes from the original Devil queen of the clan whom most of its abilities were said to derive from. It is said that her appearance is the direct result of another lost transformation which left her unable to completely revert back to her original form completely. Thus leaving her with a tail and pointy ears. Those who are born with this appearance become the future leaders of the clan as a result because of their direct blood lineage to the queen. Those who are not born from the King or Queen have the appearance of that of a normal person, even though the blood of the original queen runs fiercely through their veins. They have dark brown hair, and all have light brown eyes just as the first Devil King did. Category:Clans Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Arashi no Kuni Category:Amegakure Clans